Lost and Never Found
by WhatWhoDied
Summary: When Orochimaru's pet experiment is captured by the Akatsuki when she is just 12, Mika finds a new heartless life as the Akatsuki back up, what happens when the fourth ninja war breaks out and Madara has big plans for her? Manga spoilers, rating inside.
1. Captive

**Hey guys, this is the first chapter, I hope you like it and fingers crossed I have time to write the next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I, WhatWhoDied, do not own Naruto or any other epic people :D but I do own the main character!**

**Reasons for Rating: This is a T because T is for Torture & Violence that comes later on in the chapters :D Some people may find disturbing thanks :P**

**Also this story is going to be based on my own opinion on what will happen during the fourth ninja war but that won't be the plot until further into the story. Be free to give your own ideas!**

* * *

"Agggghhh" someone screamed behind the steel door, I pressed my hands further to my skull, trying to block out the endless cries for help that never seemed to stop echoing in my head.

The tears had dried up on my cheeks long ago but they left my eyelashes damp as a reminder of the pain, I curled my legs up to reach my chin, hugging them tightly, I wished for the nightmare to end but as usual my wishes were ignored.

I shifted my numb bum on the cold ground with the last bit of energy I had in order to lie down and hide from those who came for us, the floor was cold and sharp in places but I could not feel it any more as it was the least of my worries.  
The room was dreary, dark and cold, it was covered in exposed stone, that was dripping with water due to poor insulation of the ceiling.

I could hardly make out the faces of those held captive aswell as me from the only fragments of light escaping the barred window above me. the people around me were sleeping from exhaustion, but me and a few others never slept just in case they came.  
We were more like cattle than people, all crammed into a room together, one at a time we would be shipped out and a few more would take your place since you would never return.  
I was one of the first ten to come, seeing the door open every single day, people getting thrown in or someone being dragged out...

The cries stopped at a sickening halt, I heard another door open and close- they were taking away the body. I sighed and turned over facing away from the door, it would be a matter of time before they came for the next one.

We didn't know the reason we were here, we were just taken by force and bundled in here until they came for us and then judging by the screams and stench when the steel door was open, death lay just upon those doors.

Though I had figured it out from hearing the stories of those captives who were brave enough to speak about how they got here, we were people no one would notice missing, not ninja's or Kages's or anybody important, just the average lonely people you walk past every single day and never realise- we were unwanted.

My parents died when I was young, doing a mission, so I was left an orphan and decieded to fend for myself, so I was an easy target, you see, to get. No one cared if I was gone, or if I stayed...  
They, the ones who came for me, said I could see my parents again if I came with them, as some sort of bribe, I being wise, or so I thought, told them to go away, I am 9 and I have spent 4 years of my life without them, why would I want to see them now?

But the strangers didn't take it as a no and knocked me unconcious, I would of put up a much better fight when they attacked me but my parents didn't want me to go to Ninja Academy, they said it was too dangerous, they also couldn't have any more children, so I was their only one.  
Their so called protection may lead to my death.

The boy led next to me stirred in his sleep, clinging onto my ill fitting gray top, we all had the same, gray top and gray shorts, just two sizes- big or small, I smiled slightly to myself he was only about 6 and yet he was like a child, petrified and innocent, but who wouldn't be if you were in our position?

I heard footsteps approaching the door to our room and wincead as the steel door's lock started to move slowly.  
As the door flung open I was temporarily blinded by the light flooding in, filling the once dark room with torch light that was the flames it was blinding to see for the three weeks I have been cooped up in here.

I squeezed my eyes shut praying that the figure that bursted in didn't notice me.  
Their loud footsteps matched my heartbeat and the swish of the flames in the torch they strolled to a women near me who was sleeping soundly, they grabbed under her arm and slung her over their shoulder, they exited locking the door.  
I flinched as they grabbed her, not wanting to repeat what happened to the last man who tried to stand in the way-he was the one they dragged down the hallway...

They killed hi in front of my eyes, he also was one of the originals, the only one who spoke to me, although I was scared and didn't reply, he kept talking to me, and that day he flipped, seeing too much of the torture we have had to go through.  
They coldly took out a shuriken and threw it at him, they removed it from his dead body and dragged him away.  
We never see their faces because it is so dark in our room and their body against the light emphasises the black silhouette.

After the door had been locked, leaving us in darkness again, I knew that I could sleep now, knowing that she should be the last for the day-they only test on three a day.  
Shutting my exhausted eyes, my body slouched against the cold, damp wall, I could feel the damp seeping through my gray top, shivering slightly at the cold.  
My eyes felt heavy even though they were closed, I felt drowsy and yet could not sleep.  
I shut my eyes tighter wishing that my body would let me sleep, I started sliding down the damp wall until I was led on the floor-feeling much more comfortable my brain began to slowing down...

* * *

**Did you like it?  
R&R please.  
NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON! :)**


	2. Torture

**Hello, I apologise for the lateness but I hope the wait is worth it.  
Enjoy.  
**

* * *

My sleep was woken by the metal door clanging open again, I had always been a light sleeper but now cooped up in here made my sleeping habits even lighter, causing me to wake up at every sound. It was safer that way, to know when they were coming for you.  
I woke and sat up to lean against the stone wall behind me, looking down at all the sleeping bodies around me who weren't disturbed by the sound, did I just dream the sound?

I glanced at the door to see them coming in and looking around, a sinking feeling stabbed in my stomach, I had heard them...were they here to test another one of us? I stifled my shocked gasp, sliding back down the wall, hoping they didn't see me, I followed the black silhouette as they walked straight forward towards the direction of me, I gulped, they had seen me- was it my time now?

The strong and forceful hands came and grabbed under my armpit pulling me up, this confirmed my suspicion, I glanced up at the faces and saw no sign of emotion as I struggled to escape within the strong grip but it was no use, I kinked and flailed my arms at him in an attempt to provoke him to drop me, but he ignored my protests and half dragged-half carried me from the corner I was led in.

They carried on walking, my bare feet sliding and slipping on the hard stone ground as they lifted me over the sleeping bodies who hadn't realised that I was being taken but some had already woken up and was staring after me as it was just another normal day.  
I felt sick, was this the look I gave the person as they were taken away screaming, it was shameful.

I made no attempt to yell or scream to give the people taking me to my death the satisfaction as we made it to the door, the steel door, and this was 'the hallway' that so many bodies were dragged down and back up to be disposed of.  
It wasn't until now the fear actually hit me, my stomach churned in a twisted realisation.  
This was happening, now.

They caught better grip of my arm and pulled me through the hallway, the lights dazing me slightly, only being used to near darkness permanently. I stared at 'them', he was tall and tanned with his hair slicked back into a ponytail, he also had four arms and he wore a white kimono with a purple rope belt around his waist...who was this guy? What was he?  
The other person taking me was a girl, not very tall, who was more normal looking with just pink hair and a hat on, she was wearing the same outfit as the guy with four arm, maybe she would help me escape?  
By the stern look on her face, and her thin set lips, the tiniest bit of hope sank in my stomach, there was no way she was ever going to help me out.

They seemed to stop and dropped me off as I realised that we had came to another steel door but this time it was ajar, the tall tanned man opened the with his free two arms and dragged me into the room as I surveyed the surroundings for maybe an escape.  
What if I could escape? Where would I go and would I make it out of here alive? I doubt I would even make it out of this room alive after the torture.  
The room was mostly empty apart from technical scientific equipment on a tables spread out across the room with and a large metal slab in the centre of the room, I looked up at the man as he carried on pulling me closer to the table.  
With one swift move I was off my feet and led down on the metal slab, he tied the leather straps over me as I tried to struggle free but no avail so I gave up as I knew that this was it, and I couldn't run.  
Eight years old and I'm ready for death...

The tan man stepped aside, after fastening the straps enough that he was satisfied that they would hold me down and I wasn't going to break free, as we heard the door open.  
I bit my bottom lip in anticipation knowing the fate that was awaiting me, a man with long oily black hair entered the room with a nerdy looking boy behind him who had white hair and glasses peered down over me grinning creepily before walking away and setting up some equipment.  
The other man with oily hair had weird purple eyeliner that reached half way down his nose, his eyes yellow and snake like.  
He screamed out creepy, but I couldn't get away, not tied to this metal slab.

"Is this the last one?" he hissed cupping my chin to inspect tanned man snake man stalked off leaving me staring at the stone ceiling, I was panting with fear, and there was nothing I could do but take it. He came back holding a large needle in his right hand, I stared at it wide eyed. He laughed a hiss, "your interesting, all the others scream".  
I just stiffened as he moved closer to me with the large needle, I shut my eyes waiting for the sharp pointed tip to penetrate my skin. I felt the needle pierce the skin making its way through the muscle, then as the snake man pushed the trigger on the needle, releasing the black gunk in the end.  
I felt the liquid seep throughout the muscle poisoning my system, making its way through my body.

Pain inflamed through my veins, I felt my body shake with pain and shock, I felt the urge to scream but couldn't, it got caught in my throat.I balled my hands into a fist, my nails digging into the skin of my palm, I thrashed around vicicously on the shinny metal two men peered down at me, watching me as I tried to fight the infectious poison.  
"She has done better than the rest" the tanned one commented as I trashed my legs around as the poison seeped further through my body, infecting it.I shut my eyes tight in a pathetic attempt to stop the pain."Yes...she is certainly, different from the rest...what number is this," the snake man hissed.  
"52."

Behind my eyelids the red of the light was now dimming to black as I started loosing consciousness, the pain becoming unbearable, my throat raw from the attempts of body no longer thrashing around as I had lost all my energy.

I could feel my heart beating ten to the dozen, like a bird humming in my chest, I was afraid that if it carried on like this it might poison leaking into my muscles and bones, I felt so drained but as heavy as a piece of lead, as I lay there it seemed to go on for a thousand years; the pain growing worse each second, I wanted to scream and lash out as my body felt as though it was in a furnice, but burning from the inside out.  
The blackness started conquering me, but I'm not giving up just yet, I still have a lot of willpower left in me.

"Will she make it?"  
"Who knows."  
I clenched my jaw, making the inside of my mouth fill with a coppery taste, the vile liquid stayed there for I had no strength to swallow or spit out the blackness was coming back again, and I had no energy left to fight it.

I guess the pain won in the end.

It swarmed my mind, making my body numb, it was a nice sensation after the burning, but I could still feel a little bit of the pain.I began to start to feel relief, and to feel like I was falling, deeper and deeper, into the blackness as it engulfed me I felt sot heavy, almost as if I was sinking.

* * *

**So did you enjoy it? Please tell me!  
Next chapter the storyline will get going a bit more, until next time!  
R & R  
-WhatWhoDied**


End file.
